Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{5} \times 1\dfrac{1}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{13}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{13 \times 6}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{78}{25}$ $ = 3 \dfrac{3}{25}$